star_wars_expanded_universe_holocronfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Expanded Universe Holocron Wiki
'Welcome to the Star Wars Expanded Universe Holocron Wiki!' The 6 George Lucas Star Wars Movies and the Expanded Universe. Like the old school Wookiepedia! This Wiki is dedicated to the man who created it all, George Lucas, and his apprentice Leeland Chee, the Holocron Keeper, whose life's work got overturned in 2014 with the EU erasure. Here this content is more than "Legends" it is the living Force! 'IMPORTANT:' Currently Under Construction Hi All! I wanted to lay the groundwork first before we start editing this as a community! Will let you know when we are ready to have everyone come on board! What is the Expanded Universe? The Star Wars Expanded Universe (or EU) is all the extra-film material around the Star Wars Universe which enriches the Galaxy we know and love. It consists of books, comics, video games and a host of other media that existed in the actual Canon prior to 2014. In 2014, the expanded universe was wiped from Canon, relegated to being called legends. In a way, it is an honour to have them called legends because they are a "legend" in every sense of the word! However, here they are as official as ever and on this Wiki they are celebrated as they were in the 90s and 2000s! Citations are Encouraged! Please feel free to add citations to any facts you add to help build up the stength of the Wiki. In addition, citations are strongly encouraged so those reading the article who are just discovering the wonderful world of Star Wars and the EU can check out the larger source material. Primary Sources - The 6 George Lucas Films, C-Cannon Material, EU Comics, EU Book, EU Video Games Secondary Sources - Official Pre-2008 Guides, Credible YouTube lore videos (such as Matt Wilkins, Manda-LORE) Chronology System The primary system we will use is the BBY / ABY system (Before/After the Battle of Yavin). As a secondary system, BBG / ABG (Before/After the Battle of Geonosis) can also be used to augment the Yavin notation. This is especially helpful around Prequels Era and Clone Wars Multimedia Project events. Factions and Eras in bold are the eras, in bullet are the main factions with the governing body listed first (typically the government that controls Coruscant at that time) The Old Republic * Galactic Republic * Sith Empire Rise of the Empire * Galactic Republic * Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS) Rebellion * Galactic Empire * Rebel Alliance New Republic * New Republic * Imperial Remanent *'Non-Era Specific Groups' * Jedi * Sith * Mandalorians * Nightsisters Note: Terms liked "Separatist Alliance" or "Alliance to Restore the Republic" are ret-cons from the Disney Canon" Planets * Corellia * Coruscant * Iego * Kamino * Kashyyyk Note on Content That Can't Be Featured The Clone Wars (2008-13 Television Series) Note that since the 2008-13 Clone Wars Television Series is the only material pre-2014 to make it in the Disney Canon, it is not considered part of the old EU. It is however discussed in a host of over Wikis, such as Wookiepedia or the Canon Wiki. This content in addition will be excluded from the Wiki, for the aforementioned reason, as well for the in-universe reason that it contradicts much of the EU around that era - as well as some larger ideas like Mandalorian Culture that spans many eras - and that we have the Clone Wars Multi-Media project in the EU which beautifiully details the Clone Wars conflict. "Good" content from the Disney Canon ''' Unfortunately because what constitutes "good" is a very subjective thing, so in order to make our Wiki a strong and healthy one we need to ensure we have objective standards of what content is featured. For example, I think Rogue One was phenomenal movie, but it is unfair for me to put content on here from Rogue just because it's my preference, someone else may like Solo a lot, someone else might even like the Sequels so it is quite a slippery slope. Becuase of this, the only thing in common this wiki shares with the Disney Canon is the 6 George Lucas films. I can't play favoruites to stuff in the Canon as I've seen happen in the Legends Wiki, this is what separates us from that Wiki and in turn ultimately makes this a truly committed Wiki to the Expanded Universe Timeline. '''YouTube Channels Worth Checking Out New to Expanded Univese? Want some quick summaries before you jump into the books? Check out these YouTube Channels * Ekhartsladder (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp6F1mQGuaXiDj5otWBmIjg) * Manda-LORE (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCasMdKScKyT_54DmQkN6NYg) * Matt Wilkins (https://www.youtube.com/user/kidcardco) * Star Wars Theory (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8CbFnDTYkiVweaz8y9wd_Q) * The Stupendous Wave (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdIt7cmllmxBK1-rQdu87Gg) * The Lore Master (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6X0WHKm7Po3FlBepIEg5og) ''Note: The bottom three do cover a fair amount of Disney Canon, but also do a lot of EU/Legends material'' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse